Maybe It Was Memphis
by NativeMoon95
Summary: Short bit about a warm night in Memphis staring Charlie and Monroe. Plot-line is different in this story then in the show, but still the same concept and all. For mature audience only! Lemons!


**Charlie's Pov:**

I grabbed my crossbow and bag off of the floor before walking out the door. Tonight was my night to watch Monroe. Rachel surprised the hell out of us with that one, she saved him. I don't know why, but I'm glad she did.

There were a few things though that I was pretty certain about; one I trusted him with my life. I know he wouldn't personally hurt me and two, this one might come as a surprise, but I don't hate him. After everything with the tower, Nora, Rachel, the almost rape and finally him, I don't have it in me to hate him.

Not only that, he's changed. I can see that. I mean don't get me wrong, fuck with him and he'll slit your throat, but I've gotten to see the other side of him. I regret the words I said to him.

As I step out onto the porch, Miles stops me. " Charlie . .thank you. " He looked as if he couldn't say what he was thankful for, but I knew.

" He's not the same you know. " He raised his eyebrow.

" What? " He asked, flabbergasted. I took a deep breath and hoped I wasn't going to regret this.

" He's changed. And I don't blame you if you want to try that again. " He stepped back a little bit as if I startled him.

" Charlie don't. He knows how to play you, if you let yourself get dragged into that pit-"

" You know what, you and Rachel have both done some pretty messed up shit and gotten yourselves out of this so called pit. You've both been given second chances . . why he can't he have one too? "

" Where is this coming from? "

I laughed. " I've been thinking and you know what? "

Miles shook his head. " You've got me a little worried here kid. "

" I don't blame him. "

" But you HATE him! " This time I shook my head and could feel a huge weight lifted off of my shoulders.

" No. I was grieving and I needed someone to blame. But if you want me to be honest, neither my father's or Danny's deaths were his fault. He asked Neville to bring him in alive, Danny refused and the townspeople tried to start a riot, which caused Neville to act and my dad to get shot. As for Danny's death, I begged him to not pick up a gun, but he choose to pick one up anyways. Monroe didn't force him or make that choice for him. We all had a part in their deaths, that simple Miles. We can't change the past, but we can make a better future and if we want to do that, then we need to get our shit together. "

" Your right. " He threw his hips out and rested his hand on his sword as he took a deep breath.

" I know. "

" I do miss him, but if we do this, then we need to watch him. Monroe needs someone who he can depend on, I can't be that person. I'm already like that with Rachel. "

I smirked and shook my head. " We'll figure something out and again I know. "

" How did you get so smart? " I shrugged my shoulders.

" It's my turn to watch him tonight, I'm just gonna spend the night and come back in the afternoon. I wanna try and get some hunting in, were running low on meat. "

" Alright, but ah don't be stupid. " He said with a chuckle. I shook my head as I walked away and into the woods.

It was starting to get dark out and the house was a ways out. I secretly loved the house, it was a two story southern home with a porch swing. Two willow trees on each side of the house with an enormous pond and what use to be what looks like a veggie garden. But now it's a wild garden with all the veggies and even some flowers. It would be a beautiful home after all is said and done with the Patriots.

By the time I got to the said house, the moon was out high and full with a slight mist to the ground startin. It was still warm out, with me sweatin like a cow by the time I reached the porched. As I walked up the steps, Rachel came out grimacing.

" I thought Miles was watching him? "

" No. " I said quick biting what I wanted to say.

" I don't want you here by yourself with him Charlie. " Ugh. I can't stand it when she act all holy than thou.

" Oh well. Too late now, I've already walked all the way here. I'm not going back tonight. " I tried to calmly say. I was hot, thirsty, hungry and not in the mood to deal with her.

" I'll stay too then. "

" No, Miles needs you back in town. " She watches me for a few seconds and finallys crosses her arms. " I don't like how close you two are getting. " Her voice softened. Instantly I was angry.

" Then maybe you shouldn't watch?!" I softly yelled. I didn't want to wake him if he was sleeping.

" How can you say that? He killed Danny! Your brother! " I threw my hands up in the air. I walked up the last few steps before dropping my bag on the porch and setting down my crossbow.

" No, he didn't. Danny made his choice to pick up that gun, Monroe didn't force it into his hands. "

" He put him in that circumstance, God Charlie I thought you hated him!"

" Just stop. I'm not getting into this tonight. " I turned away from her and started back down the steps.

" Where are you going? "

" For a swim. Go find Miles Rachel! " She huffed, but I could see her walking away from the house as I turned the corner to reach the backyard.

As I reached the pond, I found it was quite huge for being a pond, kinda like a mini lake. Slipping my toes in the sand on the beach, I began to strip my dirty clothes off and walked in the mini lake.

Once the water could cover my breast I could see movement out of the corner of my eye and turned to see Monroe walking towards the beach. Guess he's doing a lot better. Taking in his appearance, I could see it, his eyes had traces of him needing sleep and his body was still trying to catch up, his movements were slower than normal, but over all better.

" Can I join you? I was planning on taking a dip after she left. " His voice was soft and I found that I had missed it.

" I'm naked. " Monroe chuckled as I waved my hand infront of me.

" I'll be a complete gentleman. " His statement brought back memories of the night he saved me.

" Yea, I guess. " He chuckled again before picking up my clothes. I was about to yell at him, when he shocked me and folded my clothing and placed them back on the beach.

As he started to undress I found myself unable to look away. He was watching me watch him as he took off his shirt, boots, socks and finally his jeans. Holy Shit.

I knew he was good-looking, I'd have to be dead, to not notice that, but with everything before, all the hate and anger, I couldn't see past that. My eyes roamed his body as he entered the water, but I turned and in what seems to be like forever blushed.

Monroe reached to where I was and smiled at me. " See total gentleman. "

" Better be. " His eyebrows raised along with his ever growing smirk.

" Watch it little girl. " I gave him the stink eye as I stepped away from him a little bit.

" Watch it old man. "

" Old man? " His face had one of total shocked and I laughed my ass off!

" Oh, think it's funny huh? " He came after me and ducked my head under the water, but quickly let me back up to indulge in a huge gasp of air.

" Fucker! " I threw my hands up to my hair and pushed it out of my face, but quickly realized I wasn't covering my ya-yas. The asshat was standing at the perfect angle to see them.

" What the hell pervert? I thought you were gonna be a gentleman? "

" I was. Then ya went and called me an old man! " I giggled as he pouted and what seemed to be him thinking hard about what I said. " I'm not old Charlotte. " I blushed as stared at me.

" No, you are not. " He stepped closer to me, but I stepped back and swam farther out. I was now in the middle of the gigantic pond with the full moon casting its light down on me. I couldn't see Monroe anywhere.

" Monroe? " Whipped my head around.

" Monroe?! " I said a little bit louder. All of a sudden my foot was tugged on and I could see a strong back flex and some very nice white ass cheeks float to the top as I light out a small yelp.

" Yes? " What's with him tonight? I've never seen him like this. It's almost as if he's happy.

" Your an asshole. " I mumbled. He smiled, his pretty white teeth shining as his curls dripped water down his cheek.

" True. " He whispered. He got quiet and just stared at me as I watched the water drip down his chest into the sweet place. What in the hell is wrong with me? Get a grip Charlie. My eyes wander back up to his eyes and they seem as if their almost holding something back.

" I'm gonna head in. " I said quietly. He nodded his head, dipped under the water once again and began to walk with me towards the beach. At some point he stopped and turned his back so I could get dressed.

I sat on the grass as I whistled to let him know I was done changing. It didn't take him long to get dressed. Once he was done he came over and offered me a hand to help me up from the ground.

Taking his hand he lifted me easily from the ground. " Thanks. "

" No problem. " I noticed he didn't let go of my hand as we walked towards the front of the house. When did this happen? Did I want this?

A part of myself was screaming at me to run away, but a bigger part and this scared the shit out of me was telling me this is where I belonged. Monroe didn't put his shirt back on and had the fly of his jeans open, god he was sexy!

We walked up the steps of the house still hand n hand.

" Take a seat? I'll go grab the whiskey? " He said both as questions. I just nodded my head and sat down on the porch swing. Monroe disappeared into the darken house for a few minutes only to return quickly with a fifth of the good stuff and two glasses.

He sat down next me, poured us both a drink and turned towards me. " Are you going back tonight? "

" I think you know the answer to that. " His shoulders moved up and down before admitting yes he knew.

" I figured. How much did you hear? " He didn't come out and answer me like I thought he would, but then again he never did.

" Did you mean it? " Now I was confused.

" Mean what? "

" Do you really believe Danny's death wasn't my fault? " I took a deep breath, grabbed the whiskey and poured myself a full one. I was gonna needed it.

Taking a large gulp of the whiskey and feeling the familiar burn I told him, " No. "

" You hate me. " He stated with conviction. I shook my head, " Wrong again. "

I took another large drink, " Look, I'm not saying you don't have a part to play with his death, but Miles, Rachel and myself are also at fault. I made the decision to come after Danny, which started the Revolution. I know that. But in the end it was his choice to pick up that gun. "

" I'm so sorry Charlie. I never meant for him to-" I stopped him and poured myself another glass and took a deep drink.

" I know. And I know about my father. Again I don't blame you and no I don't hate you. At least not now . . I did. I wanted, no needed to kill you. I needed someone to place all my anger on. " Need to slow down a little.

" Charlie. " I turned towards him and stared into those beautiful bright blue eyes. I could feel something build in my chest and butterflies set in my stomach. Why him? Why not someone else? I went to get up from the swing, but all the liquor I just drank hit me like a rocket as I stood up. I began to fall forward, but two strong arms caught me.

" Charlotte. " His face was inches from my face, if I just moved a little bit his lips would connect with mine. I tilted my head a little and crashed my lips against his. And god did his lips feel like heaven. For such a strong man, his lips were soft like rose petals.

As I started to kiss down his neck, he brought me closer, but started to utter words in between kisses. " Uh . .kiss .. Charlotte . . kiss . . this . .kiss . .isn't . .kiss . . a . .kiss . .good . . kiss . . idea. . .kiss . . you're drunk. " I completely ignored him, if I stopped now I might not let myself open up again like this.

 **Monroe's Pov:**

" Charlie. " She kissed me again, rubbing her hands up and down my chest. My cock was screaming at me to set him free and fuck her senseless, but this was Charlie. She was better than that. I've got to regain control!

God, this woman, Mile's niece has had me wrapped around her for I don't even know how long. That fire.

I pulled myself away a little bit, but I was still close enough that I could kiss her. Getting a little bit of fresh air got her attention and gave myself some time to calm down. " Charlie, you're drunk. I don't want to take advantage of you. "

She giggled at me before stepping away. " Okay. First off, I'm not drunk. I'm buzzed. Secondly, I know you wouldn't do that. I trust you Bass. " She caught me off guard with that one and I had to sit down.

" Bass? " She nodded and came over sliding onto my lap.

" What do you want to know? " I was asked as her lips once again touched mine. God, I wanted this, but why now for her?

" What changed? "

 **Charlie's Pov:**

" Honestly?" I asked as I played with his curls.

He nodded tightening his hold on me. "You." I said softly, looking into his ocean blue orbs feeling myself free fall.

"Charlie . . . .I'm still the same-" I cut him off before he continued with a kiss and shook my head.

"No your not. And I understand why you were the way you were before, I've had my moments, but I had someone to pull me out of it, whereas you didn't."

" What do you mean?"

"I'm not gonna lie, you lost your shit and went bat crazy, but it's understandable. I'm sorry if any of this hurts you," I whispered and looked away. ". . . but you lost your family and Miles stopped you joining them by promising you that he was your family. And that still holds true, but he hasn't been the best brother in the world. When you needed him the most, he gave up and left you to run an empire he created, one you never wanted in the first place. All that added on top of losing you wife and child I understand why you became the General." His hard hands gently grasped my chin and turned it toward him, his eyes saying more then his lips.

"Charlotte. " He breathed his voice full of emotion. " I don't even know where to begin." I smiled at him and curled up in chest, my head in the crook of his neck.

"Who?" Monroe asked after a bit of us just swinging back and forth, his hands going up and down my back.

"Again you." I whispered. " When everyone else worried about Rachel or Miles, or the next bad thing going on, you worried for me. You cared. Always came back. Even when I hated you, said things to piss you off, tried to kill you . . . push you away, you always came back pushing twice as hard." I stopped talking for a second to take a deep breath, " Even when I was a child you were always my constant." I wiped a few tears away as I thought about growing up.

" Before the lights went out, you and Miles were always there. I remember we made a deal that only I could call you Sebastian and only you could call me Charlotte. I remember when Danny was sick and my mom ignored me, Miles came and got me for a few days, but he had to work, so I spent the weekend with you. Even after the lights went out . . .Dad was too busy with Maggie and the town to really pay attention. We always fought, I mean don't get me wrong, I loved him, but we always fought. And then he died and you became my mission, especially after Danny."

I stopped trying to get my emotions under control, I couldn't stop, this needed to be said." After Nora and Jason, I didn't have it in me too live anymore. Neville caught me in that house when Miles went missing and I told him I killed Jason. I told him to kill me and he took the shot. The only reason I'm here is because the chamber was empty. I remember thinking in the last second how bad I wanted to live, how I didn't want to live with all the pain I was carrying around anymore. "

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I did. It didn't matter." He went to ask who, but I shook my head against his chest, placed a kiss on the skin that was showing through his shirt and continued. " I began to walk back to camp, leaving a crying Neville and found you and Rachel fighting. I'm going to be honest I heard every word, but I couldn't deal with it at that moment. I simply left. Aaron saw me walk into the camp with tears rolling down my face and he tried to get me to open up, but I couldn't. That's when you found me."

"In the factory? That's why . . . ." I nodded my head.

" It was like seeing you for the first time with new eyes. Even after I hit you, you still held me and told me it was going to be okay. I let everything go and just tried to breath that night. The next morning I made the decision to let the past go, to start new. I didn't ask for one, but I was given a second chance and I wasn't going to waste it."

"Your amazing Charlotte." He kissed my foward before continuing. " Compared to everything you've been through my life looks like-"

"We all have our breaking points, we've both broke and found a way to come back."

"It was you. You brought me back. When you faced that gun and stood your ground, the fire that I saw, it made me . . . _curious_. "

I giggled at the way he said curious and told him to go on.

" This is gonna sound corny, but your spirit is what brought me back. Your smart mouth, your hatred for me . . .I didn't want you to hate, so I tried to become someone you wouldn't hate as much. I want to be good for you."

I pulled my head away from his chest and looked into his eyes as a tear slipped down from his steely blues. Gently I wiped the tears away and clasped my hands around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

Not breaking the kiss he picked me up, my legs wrapped around his waist and carried me into the house, which had a couch right in the living room. He kissed me as he sat me down against the cushions, but it was different. It wasn't the same type of kisses from earlier or from anyone I've ever had, this was sweeter. Maybe it was because we were so vulnerable right now, because we finally opened up to one another, because it was unrestrained.

Monroe's soft lips left my own and kissed softly down my neck, stopping to linger on my collarbone before gracefully kissing back up my neck. He traced my jaw until he found my lips and began to deepen the kiss. It took me a minute to remember to breathe as I got a taste of his flavor. He tasted like whiskey, chocolate and something I couldn't pin, but it was amazing.

There was a fire in his eyes, a fire that held compassion. Maybe it was because I had given him what he had been looking for . . .his own second chance. Understanding. Me.

I slowly started to unbutton his shirt trying to keep my hands from shaking too bad, I felt like it was my first time. Monroe crushed his lips with mine as I ran my hands down his front, loving the feel of his abs beneath my hands. God he was sexy!

His hands crept under my shirt, slowly making their way towards be breast, only for him to remove my shirt, breaking the kiss for a few seconds. Those glorious hands slide back up my torso and gently behind my back. I arched slightly to allow him to unclasp my bra. He slid the straps down my arms at an agonizing slow pace.

When my bra joined our shirts on the floor, he allowed me to breathe as my blush traveled all the way down towards my breast. His lips moved down jaw and I gasped when they lightly skimmed my breastbone, but the moaned when he started kissing down my body, over the soft skin of my nipples, my flat stomach.

When Monroe reached the waistband of my jeans, he looked up at me as he slowly slid his hands up my legs and over my hips. He unbuttoned my jeans and slide the zipper down. As his slid under the thin denim I couldn't help, but arch my back as his fingers left a trail of fire.

I lifted my hips so he could pull off the jeans. When the blue material was finally out of the way, he took a sharp, thick breath.

"Beautiful!" He whispered huskily. His blue eyes meet mine as that delicious Monroe smirk found it's way across his handsome face. "No underwear huh?" He asked.

I chuckled softly, before shrugging. "Not today." Before I knew it, his entire hard, muscular body hovered over mine. "In a hurry?" I asked, teasing him. I placed my hands on his taut chest and slid them down over his stomach before finally reaching my destination.

As I grasped his large member, he moaned. I smiled against his lips as he crashed them against mine. I started to move my hands slowly up and down, squeezing slightly in some places. "Ah, God, Charlie." He groaned before removing my hands. His lips kissed mine slowly before whispering in my ear, "Are you sure Charlotte? Because once we do this, I'm not letting you go."

Looking into his eyes, I pulled him in for another kiss and then told him, " Then don't." His answer was to crash his lips with mine, both of us smiling through the kiss. He moved with deliberate slowness, careful not to ruin the moment and started to kiss and suck down my neck. He placed his lips once again just above my breasts, then gradually let his lips drift down between my breast, taking a few moments to tease each, before following his path down to my stomach. Those marvelous lips stopped at the top of my belly button as he kicked out of his jeans, both of us chuckling as his leg got caught.

After getting his leg uncaught, he pressed his lips back against mine and we began to explore each other's body. Monroe ran his warm fingers along the line of my body, along my hips and down my legs where he took a hold of my inner thigh and pulled me up so I was on his lap.

we continued to roll and he ended back up ontop of me. Carefully he balanced his weight to make sure he didn't squish me, he kissed the hollow of my ear and whispered those three little words that scared me.

" I love you."

I didn't say it back, but pulled him in for another kiss as he spread my legs with his and placed himself at my entrance. With one last look of my approval he kissed me swiftly, deepening the kiss as he slowly slid into me. I moaned at the feel of him in me and scratched his back as I began to stretch to his size.

I could feel the tension throughout his entire body and as sweat slide down both our bodies and I looked back into his eyes, I knew that no matter what he was what I wanted. He said he wasn't willing to let me go, but I don't I'm willing to let him go.

The heat between us escalated as he began moving and there was swear everywhere, it didn't help with the humidity. We clawed, kissed, thrust and tried to drown ourselves in each other as we rubbed together vigorously. I couldn't get enough of him.

We continued this for what felt like hours and seconds at the same time. Monroe would increase his pace little by little or slow right down with me bucking my hips up against him to meet his thrusts. After hours of please, on our finale release I could sense he was close too, and with his lips against my neck he groaned out, "I love you Charlie." His words throwing me over edge. I screamed his name as spasmed and contracted over him.

Monroe pulled me into his chest, both of us laying on our sides on the coach, me with my back against the back of the coach, my face in his chest with us still as one. He kissed my forehead and held me tight, both of us exhausted. Those ocean blues burned so intense I was lost in them until he asked if I was okay.

"I'm perfect." He chuckled before pulling me into a kiss. Smiling against his lips I rolled on top of him and laid on his chest slowly falling into the darkness of sleep as I listened to his heart beat. It was there in that moment, with his arms around me, my ear against his heart that I knew.

" I love you too Sebastian." He didn't say anything, but I felt his lips against my hair and his arms tighten around my waist. We stayed like that the entire night, naked on the coach in each other's arms. It wasn't till dawn that we woke and knew we would have to talk about how we were going to handle this.


End file.
